


Sirocco

by scrapbullet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answering laughter causes gooseflesh to rise on his skin, unbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirocco

The hitch of muscle beneath is instinctive; the need to rut back against the cock spearing into him palpable, so thick in the air that he can taste it on his tongue. It strengthens, heady, when Erik surges forward, balls slapping against the sweat-slick flesh of his ass, obscene, dirty, wanton.

"Tell me," Erik says through gritted teeth, and his fingers slip on Charles' hips, no doubt leaving bruises in his wake, "tell me what you want. What you desire."

Breathe. Breathe it in, and Charles only groans, lost, rocking back against the cock that has, inexplicably, ceased its motion. "Move, dammit."

The answering laughter causes gooseflesh to rise on his skin, unbidden.

"So _urgent_ ," and Erik grinds, skin to skin and friction building, "will you beg me for it, hm? Or do you fear the descent?"

He does, oh god, he does, and if Erik doesn't _move this very moment_ he'll die. The pressure is pain is pleasure is pain is firing through his neurons and causing the bone china on the dresser to tremble, cups rattling on saucers. Breathe, breathe out again, and the continuous slip-slide of cock within him is too much and yet not enough, so far inside that he can feel it in his throat and it's still not enough-

Erik stills. Charles can feel the tremble of Erik's thighs, the palms on his hips. He despairs, choking back a sob.

"Let it go."

How, how, how can he _possibly_ -

-the rocking begins anew, gentle but no less heated. Erik leans over him, cradles him, his thoughts a delicious whisper above the din and Charles calms, feels his body slacken, sweeten. In, and out, above and within. It builds.

It breaks.

He breaks.

It's enough.


End file.
